World History (Musical Universe)
This is an Article of the most Major Events in the History of the World. Ancient Times 10,000 BCE: The Neolithic Revolution. Humans start to grasp the consept of Music and use it to help sustain notes to help grow food. This causes civilizations to arise. 8,000-5,000 BCE: The Agricultural Rvolution. This was another step forward in farming and crops. Humans began to create extremely simplistic chords, mostly 2 note semi-chords. The Humans of this time also found this music to be amusing and started to use these simple chords and notes to construct songs for entertainment. 4,300 BCE: Sumer, the first Musical Civilization arises: Though there were other primitave civilizations in the centuries before, they never incorperated Music into their daily lifes or anything for that matter. They withered away relativley quickly. Sumer, on the other hand, integrated music into its primitave society. Hammurabi also creates "Hammurabi's Musical Code," the first law code. This was also the time where the first religion arose, where the Sumarians believed in the Goddess Symphonia created the Musical Universe by singing her beautiful song. This song consisted of many notes known to them at the time and was to be believed that the Goddess was still singing to sustain the Universe. Circa 4,000 BCE: The first recorded conflict between two civilizations is recorded. Sumer and the nearby ancient civilization of the G note Kingdom come in contact with each other. When they played their respective styles of music to each other, Sumer in the key of C and the F note Kingdom in the newly created scale mode of F, the two thought of the other wrong and went through a short, 3 week mini war. Sumer won, but the F note Kingdom had a huge influence on them: The consept of Flats. The C scale had no sharps or flats, while the G scale had one flat. This idea of a flat notes would eventually lead to the creation of many flat and eventually sharp notes in the distant future. 3,750 BCE: The Octave is instituted in ancient China, creating a virtually infinant amount of notes. They remain the only civilization to know about the octave until the Roman Empire. 3,700 BCE: the Ancient central American civilization, the Do-Rai-Miyans, are formed. They are the first organized civilization in the western America 3,500 BCE: Greeks begin to form independant City-states, Athens and Sparta amongst them. Sparta had an extremely "metal" style to their music, which was very agressive and set the basis for many metal styles of music in the future. They also invented the first Guitar proto-type. Athens, on the other hand, had a soft rock feel and set up a government inwhich the people chose the notes and songs they wanted to play. This government system is the basis for the USA and many other futre countries. They also invented the first piano proto-type. 3,200 BCE: The first Musical Empire is created: The Indus Empire. Their style was very unique and they invented a completely new scale of music. They also instituted sharps and flats to their new 12-note scale, though they did not have octaves. This scale was never copied, but through artifacts, modern musical scholars speculate that they had about 36 notes, including all flat, natural, and sharp notes. 3,000 BCE: The Do-Rai-Miyan civilization disappears, leaving behind a calender that vageuly lists all of the major peices of music all the way to the year A.D. 2012. The Rai-Miyan civilization then arrives in the same area a few hundered years later. Much More to come Category:World Histories Category:Musical Universe